Goodbye my Lover, Goodbye my Friend
by SunflashNurse
Summary: Jack is having dreams after Ianto's death, his lover only wants to say goodbye or is it? Please read and review


Just thought I'd let everyone know that I do not own Torchwood or any of it's characters they belong to the BBC, thanks

**Goodbye my lover, Goodbye my friend**

"Ianto"

"Ianto"

Captain Jack Harkness cries out in his sleep, thrashing in his cot in the Hub, his eye's screwed shut, reaching out in the darkness.

"Ianto" he cries again.

In his dream Ianto stands, in his familiar suit, smiling at Jack, reaching out with his hand, with the other he waves, his eyes are smiling at Jack, looking at his love with those beautiful eyes. Jack is running towards him, but no matter how hard he tries, he never get any closer, In his dream Jack stops, hunched over and out of breath, eyes streaming with tears, his head hung between his legs, sobs of sorrow coming from deep within his soul as he tries to reach his Ianto.

"Jack"

"Jack"

Jack looks up, Ianto is standing over him, caressing Jack's cheek with his outstretched hand, smiling down at Jack, 'it feels so real' Jack thinks to himself, 'Am I dead?' he asks' himself.

"No my love, but I came to you, from the void, between the worlds, from purgatory, to tell you this, my Captain." Ianto speaks, he gorgeous welsh accent washes over Jack like a waterfall, soothing and comforting him.

"I fight the white light, I live in limbo, staying in purgatory until the day my Captain walks with me into the light, hand in hand, I never sleep, I never rest, until that day I am with you, my Jack, my best friend, my soul mate."

Jack looks up at his welsh beauty, his eyes wet with tears streaming down his face, he swallows hard, looking Ianto in the eye as he replies,

"I'm so sorry Ianto, I never wanted it to end like this, but why? What did I do to deserve you? Such a beautiful being as you my love?"

Ianto caresses Jacks' cheek a bit more then helps' him to his feet, looking Jack up and down he embraces his Captain, then kisses him with passion, this kiss feels so real, so raw, so full of love, Ianto breaks away, with Jack wanting more,

"Because I just wanted you to know this, when I was alive, until I met you, I was dead inside, I didn't know what life was until you taught me how to live, if only for a little while, and for that I will always and forever, until the end of time, I Ianto Jones am in love with you Jack Harkness, I love you."

Jack breathes a sigh of relief, wiping the tears from his eyes with his hand,

"And I Jack Harkness will always love you Ianto Jones, until the end of time!"

Jack leans in and kisses Ianto passionately with love for the last time that night.

"Jack"

"Jack"

"Jack wake up!"

Gwen is leant over Jack's prone form as she shakes his shoulders, trying to wake her boss from oversleeping again, the third time this week since the aftermath of Ianto's death, Jacks' eyes start to flicker, his head rolls toward Gwen, they open and he looks up at her, blinks then realises where he is.

"Gwen? Oh god sorry Gwen, did I oversleep again?" Jack asks' sleepily.

Gwen smiles down at Jack and brushes away his hair from his forehead, her eyes tinged with sorrow; she bites her lip and ventures to ask her voice thick with sadness,

"Jack, were you dreaming about Ianto? Cause if you were I understand, I just want you to know that love never dies, as long as we remember those we love, they live on in our hearts, always remember that."

Jack looks up at Gwen, wiping away the tears that rolls down her cheeks with his hand he smiles, then as he sits up to get out of bed he replies,

"Thank you Gwen, your right, I was dreaming of Ianto, and he will always be with us Gwen as long as he lives in our hearts" Jack pauses "Now let's get to work!"

Jack and Gwen make their way up to the Hub, arm in arm, a ghost stands where Gwen was next to Jacks' cot, a young man in a dark suit, he leans over and buries his face into Jacks' pillow and breathes deeply, savouring Jacks' smell, he straightens up, looks to where Jack an Gwen walked and speaks to himself,

"Forever and always my Captain, I love you."

Then he follows them.


End file.
